Avatar Academy
by AstrologicalWisdom
Summary: At this time of peace, it seems that all the nations wish to push unity even further. The nations decide to create a large institution for young benders to attend and learn to control and advance in their abilities. Such an idea seems too good to be true. Could there possibly be a greater purpose for the school? Perhaps the young earth bender Jin will learn.
1. Chapter 1: Jin's Day Out

**_Chapter 1_**

_It seemed that the boy had had the same dream for the past month. An assortment of people stood in a line to his right. They all stood above the fast passed clouds but they did not begin to descend. He would turn to his right only to see what looked like Avatar Korra. She, along with the many that stood behind her were darkly shaded but their eyes illuminated. The boy himself was completely lit and shined quite brightly. He could see Avatar Korra's lips moving but he could not hear what she was saying. He had no idea that he even knew who the girl was. It had been centuries since she was the active avatar. The figures behind her began to fade and soon she did as well. "Wait! Come back!" The boy yelled out only to be alone in his dream again. It had ended like this various times. The next part he dreaded very much; the descending to the earth. He could see the clouds below him starting to move and his glow beginning to fade. He closed his eyes prepared for his fall until- _

_THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK_

_ The boy quickly opened his eyes out of his dream and back to reality. His vision began to clear up as he looked up to see a lone chicken pecking at his head. He paused but quickly screamed out. _

_"AH QUIT IT!"_

_ The boy began to swat at the angry chicken that attacked his face._

_ "Dumb chicken! What are you even doing here?!" _

_He soon paused hearing his door open._

_ "Chicken! Back to the kitchen! We have customers waiting you know!"_

_ The chicken jumped off of the boys bed and quickly waddled his way out. There at the door stood his grandmother. June. She was quite the plump women who, even for her age, still looked at beautiful as she did twenty years ago. Or so she said. The women stood in her traditional Earth Kingdom clothing as well as her cooking apron._

_ "Good morning my sweet Jin. How did you sleep dear?" _

_The boy rubbed his now sore head. His black hair wildly ruffled. "Ah. Aside from the chicken attacking my head, pretty good. I had that same dream again." _

_"Oh. You know what that dream probably means Jin?" _

_"What Gran Gran?"_

_ "It probably means that you aren't eating enough of your vegetables! I mean really! Such a stubborn boy. Not even your father was this stubborn towards vegetables! I mean you are fourteen years old Jin!"_

_ The women continued to ramble on as Jin rolls his eyes. His grandmother told him that his parent's had died when he was only a baby and she took him in out of the love of her heart. His grandfather was a powerful general for Ba Sing Se. He died in battle a long time ago. The boy jumped out of bed and prepared for his day. His grandmother owned a small restaurant and tea shop in The Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se. She brags all the time about how "even The Earth King himself enjoyed it". Fairly it just seemed like tea to him. The were not poor but they were not rich enough to stay in The Upper Ring. But he preferred to stay out of that place anyway. It was too confusing to keep up with. After dressing himself for the day, he began to walked out of his room and head to the kitchen where his grand mother was preparing the orders. The chicken sat on a stool stirring the pot as his grand mother called out orders. "Alright keep that pot stirring while i prepare the tea." He disregarded the chicken and went to the rack to get his apron._

_ "I'm ready Gran Gran."_

_ "Good. Here. The table numbers are on the orders. Bring them out! Quickly! GO GO!"_

_ He jumped quickly as he began to take the trays out and to the tables. He placed the correct orders down and where they needed to be. This was just another regular day to him. Helping out his grand mother. Seeing the new and returning faces of the restaurant. After a few hours of working, Jin began to feel exhausted as usually. He paused as he saw his friends Xing and Yu walk in. He enjoyed playing with the boy especially when he had free time._

_ "Xing! Yu! What brings you here?"_

_ The boys smiled as soon Xing began to speak. "We were going to have a game of Rock Wall. Wanna come?"_

_ Jin smiled automatically ready to say yes but knew he had to ask his grand mother. He turned to see his grand mother behind him already. "Gran Gran. My friends were about to play a game. Can i go play with them?"_

_ Xing and Yu joined in with they adorable faces prepared for begging. "Please Ms. June!" _

_The women sighed then nodded. "Ok but only for a little while. Be here before the dinner time rush." _

_She then turned towards the kitchen._

_ "CHICKEN! YOUR ON TABLE DUTY!"_

_ Jin quickly took off his apron and began to run with his friends towards the large courtyard that they usually would play at. A few other kids began to join in as well as a few new ones. _

_"We have a few new faces here so ill explain the way it works." _

_Jin said as he began to take his bender stance. He punched at he ground as a large rock wall appeared. _

_"Every team has 2 runners and a wall goaly. The way you win is by getting the rock ball to crush the wall that the goaly has to protect. First one to break the way wins."_

_ The kids all cheered in happiness as they were ready to play. Jin was a champ at this game but he would take it a little easy for the newbies. He jumped down from the wall he had created. He and Xing were the runners for their team and they were quite sync with each other. The other team prepared their wall and soon prepared their players._

_ "On 3. 1...2...3!" _

_The runners began to sprint to the middle of the court to get the small boulder between the two walls. Xing got it first and began to kick it to Jin. Jin prepared himself for the maneuver he had planned. He began to avoid the rocks behind thrown by the other benders. He was quick on his feet and knew how to advance past his enemies defenses. They boys went back and forth with their bending until what seemed like half an hour of intense bending. Both the walls look like they had one hit left in them. A crowd of people from all rings began to gather and look at the game. The boys began to group up and think of a plan._

_ "This newbies are good. Whats the plan Jin."_

_ "It's time for our ultimate attack." _

_The boys smirked and Jin nodded. They broke up the meeting then went to their positions. The newbies began to launch the rock at the goal but Yu quickly launched it at Xing. Xing began to run and nodded as both of the runners on the other team began to com at him. He quickly launched it to Jin. "Jin go!" Jin nodded as he took the rock and took his stance. He began to run before launching it at a enormous force. The goal prepared himself and quickly began to try to catch it but it was too quick for him. The boy along with the ball crashed into the wall causing it to collapse. The crowd cheered along with the boys. They shook hands with the newbies and said good game as usual. The crowd began to break up and return to what they were doing except for one man. He seemed like a upper class gentlemen who dressed in general like clothing. He slowly began to follow Jin as he returned to his grand mothers restaurant._

_ "Gran Gran! We won again!"_

_ Jin said as he walked into the restaurant. It was a bit empty due to it being break time. They needed a break to prepare for the dinner rush. His grand mother and the chicken sat at one of the tables playing Pai Sho._

_ "Very good dear. I made you some lunch in the kitchen. Why don't you go on and eat then we can get ready for the dinner rush."_

_ His grand mother enjoyed playing Pai Sho a lot. Jin didn't understand the game very much but his grand mother said "it was more than just a strategy game." Jin nodded as he went to the kitchen. June and the chicken continued to play as soon the restaurant doors open. She didn't bother lifting her head. _

_"Hello. We are preparing for dinner we are closed at the moment." _

_The man smirked slightly as he took a seat on the other side of her table. "I did not come for food. I came to speak to you about your son... Or grandson. My apologies." _

_June moved another piece on the table. "What did he do? He didn't destroy anything did he?"_

_ "No ma'am. I wish to ask of your approval in the induction of The Benders School."_

_ "Benders School? I have not heard of such a thing."_

_ Jin began to eat as he slowly heard voices. He slowly peeked out the serving window to see the man and his grand mother. _

_"The Bender's School was created to help the advancement of young benders. Im sure your aware of the world peace that has been achieved? Well all of the nations have created a universal institution for all benders of all nations. It's main purpose is to help the y-"_

_ June moved another piece. "We do not posses the money for such a school."_

_ The man cleared his throat."Ah. The council of the school were very aware of this which is why the school allows sponsorship of students. I being a high official would like to sponsor your grandson. You wouldn't have to pay anything as long as the boy does as he is suppose to."_

_ June moved another piece. "And why have you chosen my grandson?"_

_ "I watched his game in the courtyard. He is quite powerful. I think he could be quite the bender with proper training." _

_She moved another piece. "Well what do you think Jin?"_

_ Jin paused not knowing that his grand mother could see him without even lifting her head from the game. The man turned to see the boy in the window then smiled. Jin gulped slightly. "So... It's like... school?..." _

_The man nodded. "Thats correct. It's a four year program. If you agree then we can leave for the campus in a few days." _

_He gasped. "Wait... I would have to leave home?" _

_"Yes. But the council allows visitors everyday so if your grand mother wished, she could come see you. We also allow breaks every time a semester ends."_

_ Jin thought slightly. He always wanted to be a good bender to protect his grand mother. This could actually be good for him. "That sounds pretty cool..." _

_His grand mother picked up the White Lotus tile and placed it on the table winning her game against the chicken._

_ "Well then. I suppose you have your answer then." She said as she lifted the White Lotus tile and examined it. "Give him two days to prepare and he will be ready."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Man With No Face

**_Chapter 2_**

_Jin sat on his bed pondering all the things he had experienced in those short moments. A actually chance to make something of himself. He could become a power bender and probably learn a few tricks and such. This was a bit exciting but being so young, he had no idea how to feel about this. He wasn't even sure what to pack. He had never been away from home for more than a day and now he was going to be gone for a few years? Give or take a few breaks. He rubbed his saggy head as he began to look around his room._

_"Where to start…?"_

_He stood then walked over to a table where he placed his personal things. He lifted a piece of paper that was poorly drawn with ink. On the paper was a beautiful couple. This was his only evidence of his parents. He had painted it with his grandmother's ink. His father stood tall and dressed in his usual military uniform. His father worked most of the time so he couldn't recall the face of him when he drew this picture. As a result, his father's face was blank. His mother stood beautifully dressed in a dress similar to his grandmother's. Her hair was nicely pinned up and accompanied by a beautiful floral headdress. He could recall that he gave his mother a fan in the picture because she always talked about her trips to Kiyoshi Island. She admired the Kiyoshi warriors and even dreamed that one day they would ask her to join. Of course, she was joking but she still enjoyed dreaming about. Jin smiled as he knew this would be the first thing he would pack._

_As the sun began to set, Jin had already had a pile of things he wanted to bring. From lucky coins to sets of clothes, it seemed it was on the right track. He soon paused as he heard a knock at the door. He sat down and smiled._

_"Come in."_

_The door opened revealing his grandmother and her chicken holding a tray with cups of tea. It was still surprising that that chicken would hold such heaving things with its beak but then again it was his grandmother's chicken._

_"How is your packing coming along Jin?"_

_"Oh pretty good Gran Gran. I think I'm getting most of the things that I need. But you know how when you gather your things, you always forget something?_

_Jin held his chin as he began to think. Of course he did have two days to do this. But starting early wasn't a bad idea either. His grandmother examined his pile of things before looking at him a bit concerned._

_"Jin. There is no sight of undergarments in this…."_

_Jin paused before laughing slightly._

_"Oh yeah! Guess I forgot about that too…"_

_His grandmother let out a long sigh before pushing the pile to the side._

_"I will pack for you. I swear, you become more and more like your father every day."_

_She picked up the bag that he intended to take then paused seeing something was in there. She reached in and took out the folded ink picture. She couldn't help but smiled slightly._

_"I remember when my little Jin made this for his mother. "_

_Jin couldn't help but blush from her words._

_"Gran Gran come on. I'm not little anymore. Don't talk like that its weird."_

_She smiled before sitting down next to him._

_"You know. I'll never forget what a crazy bunch you all were. Your mother always a nervous wreck. Trying so hard to make sure everything was perfect for her family. And your father, my only son. Reassuring her that everything was perfect. It was a shame that he couldn't spend more time with you and her."_

_She then pointed at her sons face in the drawing._

_"Is that why his face is blank Jin?"_

_Jin looked at the picture slightly._

_"I don't really remember the reason word for word since I was like four when made this but honestly Gran Gran, it's probably because it was hard to remember what dad's face looked like."_

_His grandmother sighed a bit in depression and agreement._

_"Yes. It was a shame that he had to be gone so often. The life of a military man is hard. Almost as hard as the life of a military family."_

_Jin pouted slightly knowing that his father was a sensitive subject for her. He reached into his pile and pulled out his lucky coins._

_"I still have all those cool coins he brought back every time he came home! I was going to bring them with me too to remember him by."_

_She smiled slightly while picking up the small pieces of currency._

_"Ah yes. Your father had many friends from various places. He thought that bringing you some coins from all over would help your expand your horizon about how, although we are separate, we are equal."_

_She laughed slightly._

_"He was such a dreamer. Your mother even supported his frantic babbles about universal unity through the power of cooperation. Such a naïve boy. And yet so wise. He would be proud to see you today."_

_Jin smiled before pausing._

_"Gran Gran?"_

_"What is it son?"_

_"Do you think if Mom and Dad were here now, do you think they would be ok with me going to this place?"_

_She smiled slightly._

_"Ok? Your father would jump for joy higher than my chicken. Nothing would make him happier than to see his little boy becoming a powerful bender. And your mother, after stating how dangerous it was, would agree as well. She would place a nice big kiss on your cheek like this and tell you to follow your dreams just like your father."_

_She said before kissing his cheek just as a grandmother would. As a grandchild, Jin protested with various flails and wines._

_"Geez Gran Gran."_

_He said as he wiped his cheek. She laughed slightly. "Here, have some tea and get some rest. You have a bright future ahead of you Jin."_

_His grandmother handed him a cup of tea off the tray and stood heading to the door. Jin held the tea cup and smiled as she left. He looked around the room slightly before getting an idea. He knew it was a bit taboo to do this but it seemed only fair. He reached onto the table and grabbed a bit of ink that he had. He looked at the picture of his parents before taking a piece of cloth. He dipped it into the ink and held the picture steady before starting to fill his father face in. He was sure that this wasn't what his father looked like but his father was a great man. He deserved to have his face filled in. Maybe not accurately, but it's the thought that counts. He smiled as he had now given his father a smiling face and wide eyes. He laughed to himself slightly while drinking his tea._

_"What a beautiful drawing Jin? Did you make that for me and daddy?"_

_The voice seemed so familiar in his head. He closed his eyes as he could imagine himself as a small child showing it to his smiling mother. He could see her taking the picture and giggling at it._

_"Good job. Now go on and finish daddy's face ok?"_

_He took the picture back before noticing the door about to open. His mother turned towards the door as it opened wider showing the bright light of the sun and nothing more. His mother began to the door excitedly as a pair of arms emerged._

_BLOOP_

_Jin quickly opened his eyes only to see that he had knocked his cup of tea over onto the table. He quickly grabbed his picture lifting it to safety from the tea._

_"Aw man…"_


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Fangs Magic Mystery Ride

**_Chapter 3_**

_The days seemed to move by fast for young Jin. His grandmother had made sure he packed everything he would want and need. She even packed a few tea leaves for him to have there to remember her by. The boy sat down in the restaurant kicking his feet back and forth. He had already worked the day with his grandmother and even had time to play with his friends one more time. The sun began to set in the window making him even more nervous._

_"Oh that must be him coming now."_

_Jin paused hearing his grandmother speaking. He watched as she opened the door for the man. He saw them talking a bit but couldn't focus on what they were saying. He was more focused on the journey that he would be in for. Four whole years at an academy for benders. It was a lot to take in. June walked to her grandson and hugged him tight one last time._

_"Be sure to write me my little Jin. Do your best."_

_June hugged him tighter and Jin laughed._

_"I'll miss you Gran Gran."_

_She released her grip and held her chicken who seemed to be saluting Jin. He nodded and picked up his backs before walking to the man._

_"Are you ready boy?"_

_Jin gulped and nodded._

_"Alright then. Follow me."_

_He began to follow the man for a bit. He could see his grandmother's shop disappearing in the distance. When he noticed that they were far from the middle ring, he looked at the man._

_"Um mister-"_

_"Please call me Fang"_

_Jin paused then looked at him._

_"Oh um. Alright. Mister Fang. How might we be getting to this academy?"_

_Fang laughed slightly then stopped._

_"By airship of course."_

_The nations had been at peace for quite a long time. Technology and methods had been transferred from all those who welcomed it. Of course, many were not aware of these advances due to tradition or poverty._

_"Air.. Ship?" Jin paused as he heard him. "W-Wait! You mean like an ACTUALLY airship."_

_"Hm? Don't tell me you haven't been on one by now boy."_

_Jin rubbed his arm slightly. "Well… The tickets were always so expensive. I've been on the Monorail but that's about it…"_

_Fang rubbed his chin slightly pulling at his beard._

_"Well then. You are in for quite a surprise."_

_The two males traveled to the base where the many airships had been placed. Airship seemed to be the most popular form of travel. Jin looked around in amazement as he saw the many people gathered to enter these beautiful metal beasts._

_"Wooooow~."_

_He couldn't believe he actually had a chance to ride on these and not pay a thing. Fang bought the two tickets then kneeled down a bit to Jin's level._

_"Here you are young man. One airship ticket."_

_Jin took the ticket and looked at it with a smile._

_"Wow Mister Fang. This is amazing." He then paused when he saw a strange symbol on the ticket. "So Mister Fang. What's this symbol mean?"_

_Fang looked at the boys ticket then smiled. A small picture of a panda paw inside a white circle could be seen._

_"Ah. That's the symbol of the academy's transportation ship. You see each student must travel to the academy by airship and to tell which airship you should enter at the station, they place this symbol on the ticket."_

_Jin smiled slightly. "So we will be getting on an airship with other's who will be traveling there?"_

_Fang shook his head. "No dear boy. To keep organization and to ensure that no one tries to sneak onto the airships, each newcomer and sponsor travel in a small personal airship."_

_Jin gulped slightly. "Wow…. That must cost a fortune."_

_"No worries my boy. Money has no effect to the power of knowledge."_

_Jin smiled slightly but still felt bad for knowing that he had to pay for everything. As they began to approach the smaller but visually artistic airship, Jin began to smile. The large doors were opened and soon the two males were brought inside._

_"Feel free to rest. We have quite the ways there."_

_Jin nodded as he looked at Fang. The sun had set quite a while ago and he did feel a bit tired. He sat down and laid on his bag. He began to dream of what the academy would look like. His mind couldn't stop thinking about it. The excitement was coming over him even in his dreams._

_As the next day began to approach, the academy was clear in distance. Fang had stayed up all not being sure to keep watch if anything had happened. He lightly shook Jin from his sleep._

_"Wake up child. We are here."_

_Jin began to groan as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and yawned before seeing the academy in the horizon._

_"Wooooah!"_

_Jin couldn't help but express his true excitement now. The school was quite large and sat upon a large cliff connected to a huge waterfall linked to the ocean underneath. It looked about the size of Ba Sing Se. It was a diamond shaped facility with four large temples on each corner. In the middle of the large land was a courtyard where he could see people gathered there already. Many buildings were scattered throughout the surroundings. Perhaps those were the actually classes. He looked across the sky seeing other small airships coming in as well. He looked at the large wall surrounding the academy where a group of men stood. One man began to earth bend the wall in half to make way for a few ships. Another began to water bend the water bellow to help actually ships in. One began to form a strong current to keep the airships from drifting off. A few fire benders began to light welcoming torches for the landing ships. It was such a brilliant sight to see all of the forces working together in such harmony. As the airship began to lower, Fang helped Jin gather his things and get off the ship._

_"This is amazing! I can't believe this!" He said jumping for joy._

_"It's quite amazing isn't it? And to think it only took thirty years to build." Fang laughed slightly._

_Jin began to walk a bit getting closer drifting more and more from Fang._

_"This is the greatest day of my life! I get to truly make something of myself. I can make my parents proud. Gran Gran too. It all starts here. I am reb-OOORRRRNN!"_

_Jin paused during his encouraging speech before crashing to the hard ground. He looked back and paused seeing he had tripped over a large and lumpy blue bag._

_"Hey! Careful! You could have smashed my seaweed cookies and seal jerky!"_

_Jin paused hearing a voice. He looked up and blinked blankly seeing a boy above him. He looked about Jin's age and height as well. His skin was lightly tanned and his hair was in large dreaded locks that were pulled together for one messy ponytail. His attire showed he was from one of the water tribes. Jin scurried to his knees and looked up at the male._

_"E-Eh. I'm sorry…."_

_Jin didn't want to make any enemies. Especially on his first day. The boy in front of him remained with his serious expression before breaking out into laughter._

_"Oh my gosh you should have seen your face! Priceless! You really thought I was going to beat you up or something!"_

_Jin blinked blankly while seeing he was laughing._

_"E-Eh…."_

_The boy in front of him soon stopped his laughing and held his hand out to Jin to help him up._

_"The names Kuma. And thanks for crushing my snacks and giving me a laugh."_


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Friendship

**_Chapter 4_**

_Jin grabbed the males hand then got up. Kuma seemed to be the same height as Jin though his hair was a bit more puffy then his. Jin rubbed his neck slightly._

_"Oh um… Sorry about your snacks Kuma."_

_Kuma laughed slightly. "Nah no need to worry about it. If a snack is as good as those, I'd eat them if they were crushed into powder."_

_Kuma folded his arms then smiled._

_"So did you just arrive too?"_

_"Yes. Mister Fang and I got on an airship and came here."_

_"Mister Fang?... Ohhhh that must be your sponsor."_

_Kuma pointed towards Mr. Fang who had walked up behind Jin._

_"There you are Jin. Please do at least give me some sort of warning before running off." Mr. Fang said._

_"Oh sorry Mister Fang. Oh, this is Kuma. I accidentally crushed his bag. But he's cool about it." Jin said with a smile._

_A slight silence filled the air before Fang clearly understood what he was saying._

_"Oh…. I see. Well as long as you apologized then I suppose everything is alright."_

_Jin turned towards Kuma then smiled. "So where's your sponsor?"_  
_"Oh you mean the old geezer? He's over there." Kuma said while pointing to an elderly water tribe man. He slowly approached the boy then looked at Fang._

_"Jin why don't you and Kuma go off and explore a bit before the opening ceremony." Fang said making Jin smile. The two boys looked at each other before running off. The two sponsors looked at each other in silence before Fang spoke._

_"I welcome you, brethren."_

_The man laughed slightly. "As do I."_

_Jin and Kuma walked together to an open area where a lot more of the students were relaxing. They sat down on a grouping of rocks and began to talk a bit._

_"So where ya from?"_

_Jin smiled. "I'm from Ba Sing Se. But the Middle Ring though. I'm not that rich. What about you?"_

_Kuma smirked slightly. "I'm from the Northern Water Tribe! Yep, best place in the world if you ask me."_

_Jin's eyes widened slightly. "Wow. I've read a few books about there. Is it true that everyone there has a pet penguin and tame whales?!"_

_Kuma laughed slightly. "What? No way! My parents would kill me even if I brought a fish in as a pet….. So what's Ba Sing Se like? I don't know much about the world but I hear that that place is really formal."_

_Jin shrugged. "Yeah well… You kind of get used to it. The current Earth King isn't that bossy or anything but that's life really."_

_Kuma smirked. "Is it true that in the Earth Kingdom you guys have to drink tea everyday with every meal!?"_

_Jin laughed. "What?! No way…. Though my grandmother does encourage it."_

_The boys both shared a laugh while looking around._

_"So what made you want to come to this school Kuma?"_

_Kuma sighed and shrugged slightly. "Well it kind of wasn't my choice. My dad's the chief of the tribe and since I'm the first born son, I'm going to be the next. By my dad, being the butt he is, doesn't seem me as 'mature' enough." Kuma scoffed slightly. "Just because I played a few pranks on a few people doesn't make me childish…."_

_Jin smiled. "Pranks? What kind of pranks?"_

_"Ahhhh I played the best pranks! Replacing my dad's armor with ladies dresses, filling my mother's facial products with whale blubber, tricking the little kids of the tribe into thinking that siting on ice without pants on with make you a true warrior; trust me, I was the best."_

_Jin laughed slightly. "Wow that sounds awesome. "_

_Kuma smiled and balled up his fist. "That's why I came here. So that after these four years I can challenge my father to a water bending duel and show him what imp made of!"_

_Kuma took out a water canteen from his bag and opened it. He then began to bend a little bit of the water out of it._

_"I can't wait to be strong! I'll be all like, PCHOO~ PCHOAAAA, PACHAAM!"_

_Kuma began to make the water move in various directions. It was obvious to see that he had a bit of experience on him. Soon Kuma came to a stop noticing that the water had completely fell to the ground. He wasn't as strong as he believed he was. He sighed._

_"Oh man…. I have a lot of work to do…"_

_Jin smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll show him."_

_Kuma sat back down while putting his canteen back into his bag. "What about you? What are you doing here?"_

_Jin shrugged. "Well it's a bit confusing really. I was playing an earth bending game with my friends and Mister Fang talked to my grandmother about letting me come here. But I've always felt that I could get stronger with my earth bending but no one could really teach me."_

_Kuma blinked blankly. "Is your grandmother an earth bender?"_

_Jin thought. "I don't… think so…. I've never seen her bend before so.. I guess not."_

_"What about your mom and dad?"_

_Jin pouted slightly. "They're both dead. My dad was an earth bender though. He didn't really teach me much since my mom thought teaching a baby to bend was dangerous."_

_Kuma pouted. "Oh man. I'm sorry to hear that. Sorry for bringing it up."_

_Jin smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it."_

_Kuma looked up at the sky seeing the other ships coming in. "I wonder how many people will be coming to this place….. It's amazing really. Never thought something like this could ever be achieved."_

_Jin smiled. "We have the avatars to thank for that. Hey that reminds me, is there even a new avatar now?"_

_"Nah not that I know of. After Avatar Korra died every just believed the cycle stopped… Pretty weird huh?"_

_"Yeah… But then again, the world's kind of at peace now. We don't really need the avatar anymore."_

_Kuma smiled. "Guess you have a point there….. Hey Jin, you're a pretty cool guy. Even though you're a snack killer."_  
_Jin laughed. "I said I was sorry geez. I have a few treats from my home. Maybe we can exchange or something?"_  
_Kuma smiled. "Even better idea! Want to be roommates?!"_

_Jin blinked blankly. "We can have roommates?"_

_Kuma nodded. "Yep! The housing is separated by genders so yeah! We can totally be roommates! Just think of it! We can stay up all night, throw parties, eat snacks, play pranks, and laugh at people and even PLAY PRANKS!"_

_Jin laughed. "Hey dummy you said play pranks twice!"_

_Kuma smiled. "IT"S BECAUSE IT'S TWICE AS EXCITING!"_

_"Wow that's not how sentences work you know!"_

_"I DON'T CARE! JUST SAY YOU'LL BE MY ROOMMATE ALREADY!"_

_Jin laughed a bit before nodding. "Ok ok. Just stop yelling at me."_

_Kuma smiled feeling victorious. He then wrapped his arm around Jin's shoulder. "That's my boy! Don't worry. I'm sure together we will find the best things to do around this place. We can even find the best people to prank"_

_Jin laughed. "Ok but I'm not here to cause trouble. Causing trouble isn't my thing."_

_"Noted my friend. Noted." Kuma said before sitting back on his rock. "You know Jin. Keep up the cool attitude and I just might make you my best man at my wedding."_

_Jin smiled slightly while stretching. "Wow. I'd be honored to."_

_"Hope you like below freezing temperatures."_

_Jin paused before groaning slightly. Kuma laughed the patted his back. The boys talked a bit more before hearing a loud gong going off in the courtyard._

_"Oh! The opening ceremony must be starting! Let's go!"_

_Kuma grabbed his things as Jin gathered his. The boys laughed and ran towards the courtyard to meet with their sponsors._


	5. Chapter 5: Unity Is A Lie

**_Chapter__ 5_**

_The boys, along with the other students, gathered in front of a large stage where many official from all around were gathered. Among the large group of officials, one was dressed in almost a royal attire._

_"He must be the big cheese around here." Kuma whispered to Jin. Jin observed the man carefully. He wasn't quite old but it was obvious that he had a bit of experience on his belt. The man walked forward to a large podium where he would give his opening speech._

_"Welcome one and all! I am happy to welcome you to not just the earth kingdoms home or the fire nation's home or the air nomads or water benders home. But our home. All of our homes. This home is where our youth will grow and prosper in unity and strength. They will learn that power comes not just in elements, but in wisdom. We learn from the past and from those mistakes, a phoenix from the ashes has risen. Before Avatar Korra's death, she wanted for all the elements to live in harmony. For division to be lifted and true peace can be achieved and I as head master wish to do so. I, Sir Xing Lee, will leaned the youth to what our avatars have fought for and although it seems the cycle has stopped, we will all that the initiative and all be avatars! Not in power, but in heart!"_

_The children began to cheer hearing the powerful words of Xing Lee._

_"Wow. This guy really knows what he's talking about?" Jin said while Kuma rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah yeah. But was all the cheering needed?"_

_Xing Lee smiled as he heard the enthusiasm of the young students. "It enlightens my heart to hear such eagerness in you all. We promise to make the next four years for you all as if you were home. Our arms are open to all who wish to learn. It does not matter where you came from, who your family is or how much gold you have on you. Everyone here is family and we will work together. As a unit; as a family."_

_Kuma and Jin smiled as they listened to the man more. Soon after a few more encouraging words, the students were dismissed to their new housing and a few minutes to find themselves a roommate. As the children began to leave, their sponsors, as well as the officials, began to walk towards a large metal building. The head master, the head of school conduct, the head of security and the head of student wellbeing sat at the end of one large table. The sponsors all gathered siting at the table as well._

_"Now then. Ladies and gentlemen. I welcome you to the true introduction. As you all know, your assignment was to find a child who, under your judgment, has the possible potential to become the next avatar. The cycle has been incomplete for almost twenty years and no sign of the avatar is found but thanks to your contribution, the avatar could be among our campus. We intend on testing every child here until we have full evidence that they are the next in line. And once we have found the avatar,-"_

_Xing Lee couldn't help but laugh hysterically as he spoke._

_"Well, let's just say that his time will be… short. World peace; what a idiotic thing. Avatar Aang and Korra were children. Children who believed they could change how the world has been for hundreds and hundreds of years. They did not last long nor will their legacy. When I find this child, I will make him or her suffer and once I have corrupted them, I will become the new deity of great power. The avatar will give his or her power to me and I will restore the world to what it will and will always be!"_

_Xing Lee slammed his fist against the table causing the room to echo. He soon exhaled and stroked his large beard slowly._

_"And now you are aware of my plan. You will all be treated for your contribution. Gold has been placed in your ships. You may depart when you seem fit to."_

_Fang smirked slightly as he heard the plan. It was just as he expected but at times he suspected Jin couldn't possibly be the one. He was just a humble boy in middle class. How could someone like him be fit to be the avatar? He smirked slightly and closed his eyes. He would have to follow orders regardless. He did not know much about this man but his word and speaking was quite powerful_

_The boys headed towards the buildings where they would be homed. There were separations of buildings for genders to keep it more organized. The boys stayed in the large black building while the girls stayed in the large white one. The rooms were quite homey and large enough for two students to stay. Two rooms shared a bathroom and a universal dining room was on the bottom floor. Jin's eyes widened as he saw the building._

_"Wow this is amazing. It's like were staying in a royal kingdom or something."_

_Kuma smiled. "Yeah it's pretty different from the tribe. It's not freezing…. And my siblings aren't all staying in my room." He said while laughing._

_Jin went to the window and opened it seeing the large courtyard. It was quite a view. The garden was beautiful and in the middle of the courtyard was the four emblems of the four elements. It was quite the sight to see. He then began to see a few airships leaving overhead._

_"Oh.. I guess the sponsors are starting to leave." Jin said wondering if Mister Fang had left yet._

_Kuma jumped onto the bed which he intended to claim. "It's about time. That old man was getting on my nerves. I don't even know if he's part of the tribe. He was just there."_

_Jin blinked blankly. "I don't even know if Mister Fang was a part of the kingdom…. I know he's not part of the middle ring that's for sure…."_

_The boys shrugged it off as Kuma got his bag and opened it._

_"Since you'll be like a brother to me, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. Which means I can share my snacks with you."_

_Jin smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Ill do the same."_

_"Here. Have a piece of seal jerky. It's the best thing ever!"_

_Jin blinked blankly. "Seal jerky?... Like a actual seal?... What's it taste like"_  
_Kuma smiled. "Just shut up and eat it."_

_"Is it spicy or….. tough?"_

_Kuma rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and eat it!"_

_Jin shrugged slightly while taking the piece and examining it. It was hard to tell that it was seal but the scent wasn't that of a familiar animal. He sniffed at it only catching the scent of the bag that it had came from. He slowly nibbled on it before taking a actual bite._

_"It's….. tough…." Jin said while trying to rip a piece out and actually eat it._

_Kuma smiled and easily ripped the jerky chewing it as if it were nothing. "Yeah you get use to it. But the taste is so great! It's the best seal you've ever had huh?"_

_Jin, who had finally ripped off a chunk, began to eat. "Uh… It's actually the only seal I've tasted…. It's actually not that bad."_

_Kuma smiled. "I'm glad you think so. "_

_Jin smiled. "Don't think I'm trying those seaweed cookies though. Doesn't sound like it would go well with Gran Gran's tea…. Plus it's seaweed cookies."_


	6. Chapter 6: Day 1 Of Many

**_Chapter 6_**

_As night began to draw near, all the students turned in for the night. Each floor of the sleeping quarters had a head mother or father which were appointed to help the students with anything for their dorms. Jin didn't think much of their head father. He was an energetic young adult with an uncomfortable smile. He had finished unpacking his things in no time. He made sure to place the drawing of his parents on his desk in plain sight. The next morning, all the students were awakened by their head mother or father. Jin rubbed his eyes as he looked around. The room looked so nice with the slight sunlight breaking in through the window. Jin walked to it and drew back the curtains letting in the sunlight fully. He turned to his sleeping friend then laughed._

_"Hey. Kuma wake up." Jin said while looking out the window. He could already see some of the students heading towards the eating hall. Kuma grumbled slightly before turning in his bed._

_"Five more minutes….."_

_"No way man. It's the first day and you already want to start slacking? Some student you are." He said with a laugh._

_Kuma groaned before siting up in his bed. "Meeeh. Whatever…."_

_The boys both cleaned and prepared themselves for their day. All the students had a specific uniform depending on their gender and nation of birth. Jin placed his uniform on then smiled slightly. It even had the emblem of the earth kingdom on it. He was happy that the academy had this for them. It reminded him of his home and made his clothes a bit more personal. He looked over at Kuma who had the emblem of the water tribe. He laughed a bit while seeing him a bit upset._

_"What's the matter?"_

_Kuma sighed. "I'm really starting to wonder if coming to this place was a good idea."_

_"Why do you say that? I mean you wanted to be a strong bender didn't you?"_

_"Yeah…. But my siblings… I sometimes wonder how they will do on their own. Or if they will get anything done without hurting each other."_

_Jin smiled. "Heh. Must be nice having siblings."_

_"No way. It's a pain in my rump. Especially with arguments. I mean sometimes it's so difficult to take sides."_

_Jin laughed. "Wow. Actually that does sound like a handful. I wish I could see that for myself."_

_Kuma smirked. "Hey how about after the first semester we go to the Northern Water Tribe? I can show you my home and everything. Plus I could be a bonding opportunity for our friendship."_

_Jin blinked blankly. "Really? Do you mean that? I mean… I've always thought about traveling around but... Wow… The Northern Water tribe's so far away."_

_Kuma smiled. "I'm sure you'll like it. I mean, it's not like the Earth Kingdom but hey, it's pretty friendly."_

_Jin smiled. "Well I'd have to talk it over with Gran Gran but I'm sure she'd say yes."_

_"Excellent!" Kuma yelled while wrapping his arm around Jin's shoulder. "Now! Let's go get some food! I'm starving."_

_The boys began to walk out of the housing area and too the dining hall. The dining hall was quite large and was able to hold all the students of the academy. The girls and boys all chatted happily while eating their meals. Jin looked around as a few head mothers and fathers handed the students a piece of paper. He paused as their head father handed him one._

_"Huh?... What's this sir?"_  
_"Well that's your schedule Jin. These are all your classes on certain days of the week."_

_Jin began to skim through the paper and rub his head slightly. "Wow….. Do we have any classes together Kuma?"_

_Kuma groaned slightly. "Well we've got Bending History and Philosophy together… Other than that it seems that it seems that all the other classes are based on what student bend's what."_

_Jin began to read through his schedule again. The majority of his classes were centered on earth bending basics and practices. The only classes that were not bending specific were Bending History and Beginner's Philosophy._

_"Eh… These classes look pretty difficult." Jin said while pouting slightly. He didn't expect action school like functions. He wasn't the smartest kid but he could hold his own._

_Kuma glared angrily at the ground and folded his arms. "Man, I came here for bending instruction not school work."_

_Jin sighed. "Well….. I suppose the less we think about it, the less it will bother us."_

_The boys say down to enjoy their food then began to depart at the sound of the chimes. Since his first class, everything seemed to be going downhill for Jin. It seemed like every student in his earth bending classes had some sort of tutor or instructor before the academy. They were all so advance and knew terms and stances so well. Jin had much to learn if he did not want to fall behind._

_Soon the last class of the day had come and he was quite grateful that it wasn't another bending class. He walked into the classroom and sat down by Kuma._

_"Huh? What's the matter with you Jin?"_

_"These kids are so good at bending… I feel like I'm way behind."_

_Kuma smiled. "Hey don't feel like that. I mean, some of these kids devote their lives to this kind of stuff. We call them losers."_

_Jin laughed slightly. "Yeah well…. I still should study and train a bit so that I don't get left behind. I plan to be the best so I better start acting like it."_

_Kuma laughed. "That's the spirit!"_

_The boy's paused as they heard footsteps approaching the room._

_"That must be the teacher." Jin thought as he prepared his things for his Philosophy class. He didn't know much about Philosophy or why they had to take it to become good benders but all he knew was that he was going to be the best at it. His attitude had completely changed and he was determined to learn what he could. Soon the footsteps came to a halt as the teacher began to show himself. The two boys gasped slightly._

_"Mister Fang?!"_

_Fang paused as he saw the two boys then smiled. "That is correct. I am Mr. Fang. Please, quiet down boys."_

_The boys paused slightly as they looked at each other than nodded. "Sorry sir."_

_Fang walked to the board slightly and began to write a sentence. Jin paused as he read the sentence in his mind. It was quite simple but why did he write it._

_"Why do we bend?" Fang read out loud. He then began to scan through the students. "Can anyone answer this?"_

_The class went silent. They students looked around. No one seemed to know the answer to this question. Fang smiled slightly while turning back towards the bored._

_'Don't worry children. By the end of the year you will be able to answer this question and a lot more. You see, here in Philosophy your main purpose is to answer the questions that humble innocents will never answer. From the meaning of life to the purpose of avatars; everything will be address at least once. I am Mr. Fang. I am a Philosopher and instructor for the year. I hope to answer many of the world's questions with you."_

_Jin paused slightly while listening to Fang's speech. Was everyone's sponsor somehow teaching at the academy? He couldn't help but wonder this and what Fang was capable of teaching. He never really considered why he bends. All he knew was that he was born with the ability. He gulped slightly while nodding to himself._

_"This must be a test! In order to become the best, I must understand why I bend!" Jin thought while quickly taking out his things to take notes._


End file.
